finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Beret
.]] The Green Beret is a recurring hat in the series. It usually grants physical bonuses to the wearer. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Green Beret grants +3 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, +2 Evasion, +1 Magic Evasion, and +5 to Strength and Stamina. It is part of the limited set of equipment that Edge and Yang can equip. It can be found in Tower of Babil. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Green Beret can be equipped by every character, and is initially equipped by Edge. It can be found in the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 3, magic defense of 1, evasion of 1, and magic evasion of 1 with a bonus of +5 Strength and Stamina. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Green Beret +3 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, +2 Evasion, +1 Magic Evasion, and +5 to Strength and Stamina. It can be found in Adamant Isle Forest during Yang's story, or from Mt. Ordeals in Edge's story. It can also be found on Edge in his story. Final Fantasy V The Green Beret grants +3 Defense and +1 to Magic Defense, Strength, and Agility. It can be found in the Fire-Powered Ship, as well as bought in Jachol, Lix, Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb and Castle Surgate for 2,500 gil. Final Fantasy VI The Green Beret grants +12.5% to max HP and increases the wearer's Evasion and Defense. It can be found in Serpent Trench and Kohlingen, bought at Maranda, Narshe, Albrook, Nikeah, South Figaro and Kohlingen for 3000 gil and can be stolen from Joker or dropped from Satellite. It can be equipped by everyone but Umaro. Final Fantasy IX The Green Beret is a light helm that teaches Ability Up and Clear Headed. It grants +23 Magic Defense and +1 to Speed and Strength. Green Beret is one of the more useful pieces of equipment as it boosts the wearer's speed and strength as they level up. It can be bought from Mojito's Mogshop in Desert Palace and Mimoza's Mogshop in Oeilvert for 2,180 gil. Final Fantasy XI Green beret is head armor that provides 19 DEF, Accuracy +1, and Evasion +1. It can be equipped by level 65 Monk, White Mage, Red Mage, Thief, Paladin, Beastmaster, Bard, Dragoon, Summoner, Blue Mage, Corsair, Puppetmaster, Dancer, Geomancer, and Rune Fencer. It can only obtained through synthesis. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Green Beret is a low ranking light armor helm that adds 130 to HP, 16 Magick Resist and 3 Speed. Its license costs 25 LP to acquire and it can be purchased in Rabanastre or Jahara for 1,900 gil. In the ''Zodiac versions, Green Beret can be bought at Jahara and Mt Bur-Omisace for 1,900 gil, found as a treasure in the Giza Plains - The Rains (Warrior's Wash), Ozmone Plain (The Shred) and Trial Mode Stage 51 (with Diamond Armlet), or dropped from Hyena (Giza Plains - The Rains - 3%). It can be equipped by the Machinist, Monk, Archer, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Green Beret is a low-rank hat that grants a small Speed bonus to the wearer as well as boosts the wearers HP by 48. It costs 3000 gil at various outfitters and can be found with the Treasure Hunter ability as a rare treasure at Golgollada Gallows. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Green Beret is a low-rank hat that teaches Block Arrows to Archers and Animists jobs. It can be bought from any liberated town for 690 gil, and from any occupied town for 720 gil. It adds +2 to Defense, Resistance and Evade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Green Beret teaches Archer's Bane to Archers and Animists, and provides +2 Defense, +2 Evasion, and +5 Resistance. It can be bought for 240 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Cursed Coin, Tiger Hide, and Malboro Vine. It can also be random reward for completing a mission without breaking the Law. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Green Beret is a Strength-raising artifact that increases Strength by 1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Green Beret is a mid-ranked hat (a low-ranked hat in Hard Mode) that provides 7 Strength and 35 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Green Beret is a level 22 hat that increases Bravery by 22 and increases Bravery by 5% whenever the user dodges an attack successfully. It can be obtained by trading a Wizard's Hat, a Bird Feather, and 3,020 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Green Beret is a level 1 hat that provides +128 Bravery and +1% Bravery Boost on Dodge. It can be obtained by trading 8000 gil, Wizard's Hat, and Ghost Rag. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Green Beret is a hat that provides +50 HP, 10 ATK, and 10 DEF. It can be bought for 500 gil at Felicitas Town, Industrial City Dilmagia, Village of Ambel, Town of Kolts, Aquapolis Olderion, Town of Amore, Raven's Hideaway, and Underworld Gaberada, crafted using 100 gil, Raptor Feather x8, Spellsilk x8, and Green Fluid x15, found during the exploration of Lanzelt Ruins, and obtained from a Premium Bundle. Gallery Greenberet.jpg|Final Fantasy V. FFXI Green Beret.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Green Beret.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Green Beret.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. RoF Green Cap.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. DFFOO Green Beret (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Green Beret FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFBE Green Beret.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Light helmets Category:Hats